


Practice Makes Perfection

by Salmon_Pink



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 02:30:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1328599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmon_Pink/pseuds/Salmon_Pink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aurora knows best, and she's happy to prove it. Over and over again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practice Makes Perfection

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Femslash Porn Battle](http://femslash-today.livejournal.com/589698.html) at [Femslash Today](http://femslash-today.livejournal.com), prompt "Aurora/Mulan, multiple orgasms".

“I _can’t_ ,” Mulan gasps, and she’s never heard herself sound so weak before, so needy and vulnerable and _wrecked_.

“Yes, you can,” Aurora whispers, lips pressed to Mulan’s hairline. Voice soft and lilting and coaxing, and from anybody else Mulan would reject the words, would trust only her own instincts, but from Aurora they are a promise she cannot ignore.

Her body feels raw in a way she has never known, nerves tingling and sparking, every inch of flesh so sensitive that the air itself feels like _too much_ as it attempts to cool her heated skin. Her chest is heaving, hair slick with sweat as it clings to her neck, crescents in her palms from the tight clench of her fists and marks in her lower lip from the bite of her teeth.

“You may know many things that I do not,” Aurora continues, breath scorching against the side of Mulan’s face. “About what the body can achieve in battle.”

She kisses her way over Mulan’s cheekbone, over her nose and chin and throat, and then her fingers are pushing back _inside_ , and Mulan cries out, hips bucking up into the contact. Feels as if it should _hurt_ , already so swollen and used, Aurora’s fingers claiming her again and again, but there is no pain, only the ragged lust that steals through her.

“But when it concerns what the body can achieve through _pleasure_ ,” Aurora murmurs, and her teeth nip lightly at Mulan’s bare shoulder, hold the skin for a dizzying beat before they withdraw. “Well, I believe I’ve proven that I am the more practiced of the two of us.”

Three fingers thrust deep within Mulan’s cunt, and she is so open for it, her folds soaked with her pleasure. She has lost track now of how many times Aurora has pushed her over the edge, how many orgasms have been wrung from her trembling body. Every part of her feels _alive_ , like there is flame beneath her skin, and Aurora’s thumb presses down upon her clit, forcing another moan from her lips.

Aurora is looking at her with narrowed eyes, pupils so dilated there seems to be nothing but black, dark with hunger and sweeping over the lines of Mulan’s body, stretched out and helpless beneath Aurora’s skilful hands. Her thumb is a heavy pressure, and her fingers curl within Mulan’s cunt, press against that sweet spot inside, and she gasps and whimpers. Held pinched between Aurora’s thumb and forefinger, feeling them rub against her from either side, and a new wave of pleasure takes her hard enough to steal her sight for a long and heady moment.

When the spots dance from her vision, Aurora is smiling down at her, and she kisses Mulan sweetly, even as her fingers continue to lazily thrust between her legs. 

“I can take no more,” Mulan moans, body betraying her words as she shivers and _writhes_.

“Liar,” Aurora insists with a teasing grin, and it is no insult, it is said with love and admiration, and Mulan can only laugh, husky and surprised, as Aurora begins another assault of her senses.


End file.
